Over the past couple of decades, more and more systems have come to rely on electronics to provide safety-critical functions such as control. These electronics are used in a variety of safety-critical systems such as energy systems, aerospace systems, and automotive systems. Electronics are used in airplanes for many years to control the aircraft and ensure various components are operational. Also, electronics are used in many modern road vehicles for common features such as cruise control, anti-lock braking systems, airbags, and even more electronics are used in hybrid and electric cars on the roads today.